The Story of Victor the Crocodile
Victor bans all the animals from the water hole, because he gets fed up with splashing. When the animals are very thirsty, Victor was angered with them. However, no one wanted to help him. Summary Main Zoo Nelson began suggesting about Dr. Gordon who is one of the scariest animals. Molly said Gordon is very friendly. She explains about the vulture in Africa. The monkeys also began suggesting about the bats as frightening animals. It is revealed that the animals are deciding who is the most frightening creature ever known. Lucy began suggesting a crocodile that is very frightening. It is revealed Victor is a very frightening creature. Story Down in the water hole, the animals have fun splashing water and telling gossips. Victor soon got very upset with all the noise by banning them. He told the animals to find water somewhere else. No one wanted to argue with Victor, since the water hole belongs to him. The animals have a hard time finding water, since the water hole is far away from their destination. The animals felt very thirsty without water. The summer nights were very dusty and the animals are very restless. The next day, the animals found water under a rock, which made the geyser remove the water hole far away. Victor gets angered when his bathing place has turned into a dust bowl. The next day, Victor was very upset for the water taken up. Victor tries to ask Georgina for water, but she refuses to share. Victor also asked the monkeys to share water with him, but yelled at him for being very stubborn. Audrey began making a suggestion for an apology. In practising, Victor must be very sorry for being very selfish and nasty. After a lot of practice, the animals made a surprise for Victor: a water park. The animals had fun on the water slide. Victor began making a rumour about himself for being good. It is rumoured if Victor will become even nastier after deserving a surprise. Moral Ending Not every creature is scary all the time. Lucy wouldn't like to take a bath with Victor. The monkeys pretend to be a two-headed monster, which would be scarier than a crocodile. First Appearances * Unnamed vulture (mentioned only) Gallery Ep 49 2.jpg Ep 49 3.jpg Ep 49 4.jpg Ep 49 5.jpg Ep 49 6.jpg Nathalie.jpg Ep 49 7.jpg Ep 49 8.jpg Ep 49 9.jpg Ep 49 10.jpg Zebra Red Mane.jpg Ep 49 11.jpg Ep 49 12.jpg Ep 49 13.jpg Ep 49 14.jpg Ep 49 15.jpg Ep 49 16.jpg Ep 49 17.jpg Ep 49 18.jpg Ep 49 19.jpg Ep 49 20.jpg Ep 49 21.jpg Ep 49 22.jpg Ep 49 23.jpg Ep 49 24.jpg Ep 49 25.jpg Ep 49 26.jpg Ep 49 27.jpg Ep 49 28.jpg Ep 49 29.jpg Ep 49 30.jpg Ep 49 31.jpg Ep 49 32.jpg Ep 49 33.jpg Ep 49 34.jpg Ep 49 35.jpg Ep 49 36.jpg Ep 49 37.jpg Ep 49 38.jpg Ep 49 39.jpg Ep 49 40.jpg Ep 49 41.jpg Ep 49 42.jpg Ep 49 43.jpg Ep 49 44.jpg Ep 49 45.jpg Ep 49 46.jpg Ep 49 47.jpg Ep 49 48.jpg Ep 49 49.jpg Ep 49 50.jpg Ep 49 51.jpg Ep 49 52.jpg Ep 49 53.jpg Ep 49 54.jpg Ep 49 55.jpg Ep 49 56.jpg Ep 49 57.jpg Ep 49 58.jpg Ep 49 59.jpg Ep 49 60.jpg Ep 49 61.jpg Ep 49 62.jpg Ep 49 63.jpg Victor Crocodile.jpg Ep 49 64.jpg Ep 49 65.jpg Ep 49 66.jpg Ep 49 67.jpg Ep 49 68.jpg Ep 49 69.jpg Ep 49 70.jpg Ep 49 71.jpg Ep 49 72.jpg Ep 49 73.jpg Ep 49 74.jpg Ep 49 75.jpg Ep 49 76.jpg Ep 49 77.jpg Ep 49 78.jpg Ep 49 79.jpg Ep 49 80.jpg Ep 49 81.jpg Ep 49 82.jpg Ep 49 83.jpg Ep 49 84.jpg Ep 49 85.jpg Ep 49 86.jpg Ep 49 87.jpg Ep 49 88.jpg Ep 49 89.jpg Video Trivia * In the scene where the water is in the springs, one can see a skeleton of a lizard. One can also see a spiral, fossilized shell (possibly an ammonite) in the springs. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes